1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a casing for retaining therein a series of dry cells provided in a photographic camera or the like, and more particularly to a casing with a cleaning device for retaining a series of dry cells connected in series wherein the surfaces of the electrodes of the cells are cleaned while the cells are in the casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In photographic cameras, transistor radios, portable tape recorders and the like, dry cells are usually connected with each other in a casing and sandwiched between a pair of oppositely disposed elastic electrodes.
The above described type of casing has the defect that the surfaces of the electrodes of the cells and the surfaces of the oppositely disposed electrodes are liable to be corroded and electric connection between electrodes is apt to be lowered or broken off. Therefore, it has been required to clean the surface of the electrodes by use of abrasives to maintain stable and sufficient electric connection between adjacent electrodes.